Glease
Glease Source is the sixth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-second episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 15th, 2012 and will be "The Musical Episode". The episode will be directed by Michael Uppendahl and written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Source Plot As an excited Rachel prepares for her first Off-Broadway audition, a jealous Cassandra takes advantage of a timely opportunity. While Will gets ready to take his sabbatical, word of his replacement sends shockwaves through McKinley. Sue ends her truce with the Glee Club and levels her anger at a familiar target. New Directions prepares for their production of Grease. Source Rachel (Lea Michele) and Kurt (Chris Colfer) pay a visit to Lima as the Glee club launches its production of Grease. Meanwhile, Cassandra July (guest star Kate Hudson) returns to shake things up in Rachel's life, and Santana (Naya Rivera) comes back to lend a helping hand. Source Spoilers Plot *This will be the musical episode dedicated to the classic musical Grease. *Kitty, Marley, and Unique have a slumber party a la Grease. Source *Rachel is also preparing to audition for The Glass Menagerie. Source Scenes *Naya was filming on the McKinley set (9/21) Source *Chord filmed a bro scene (9/26) Source *Naya and Amber filmed more scenes for this episode (10/3) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea filmed a number with the original members of New Directions (10/3) Source *There’s a scene with Kurt and Rachel where Kurt gets a text from Tina about glee club doing Grease.Source *A dancing scene was filmed with Chord, Jacob, Blake, Samuel, Harry, Kevin and Cory. (10/5) Source *Naya filmed more scenes for this episode (10/8)Source *Lea filmed a scene with Kate Hudson and Chris Colfer (10/9) Source Music *Chris was in the studio (10/12) It could be for the next episode Source https://twitter.com/chriscolfer *Cory was in the studio (9/17) However it could be for either this episode or The Role You Were Born To Play Source *Both Chord and Chris were in the studio (9/19) However it could be for either this episode or The Role You Were Born to Play Source *Naya was in the studio (9/27) Source *Amber was in the studio (9/17) Source *Glee: The Music Presents Glease will be released on November 6th, and feature nine Grease songs from this episode and The Role You Were Born to Play . Songs All songs are from Grease unless stated. *'You're the One That I Want'. Sung by New Directions, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Mike. Source Source *'Beauty School Drop Out'. Sung by Blaine. (Promo) *'Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee'. Sung by Kitty with Sugar, Brittany, Unique, and Tina. (Promo and Picture 11) *'Greased Lightning'. Sung by Sam and Ryder with Jake, Joe and Mike. (Promo) *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do'. Sung by TBA. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by New Directions. Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Source Guest Stars *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source Trivia *Previously, the sixth episodes of each season held a mash-up competition. This tradition is broken in this episode. Gallery Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg A301v9lCQAAkeKO.jpg Greased Lightning?.jpg funhouse.jpg A36uJHNCQAACZWF.jpg Retro Rachel.jpg Funhouse 2.gif Tumblr mbc7iiUOWg1rxyf78o1 250.gif A4YUyWnCQAEtCWp.jpg BSDO.gif tumblr_mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1_500.jpg Gleasae_Number.JPG A4x2jeLCYAAL0hm.jpg-large.jpeg|Greased Lightning A4x3ghqCMAAJUAS.jpg|Greased Lightning 2 Cassandrajuly00.jpg 1da5d61aae1798d2_37d1a3f40db811e2877022000a1e9bca_7.preview.jpeg GLEEEEEASE2.png GLEAAASE.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes